My Creation
by JeiC
Summary: It's only natural to be curious about what I create, isn't it?


Disclaimer: Dun own Kingdom Hearts. I just write stories for fun.  
Warnings: angst

**My Creation**

by JeiC

* * *

As much as thoughts of travel to other worlds had interested me, so did creation theories. I mean, not only in all these worlds how did I end up starting on Destiny Islands, but in the entire universe how did the worlds and the peoples that live there come into being?

Perhaps I'm too much of a realist, but I quite enjoyed Darwin's theory in school. The religious theories had too much magic and mystery and not enough facts for my otherwise bored mind to soak up.

However, I might just look up those theories when I get a chance again because I've got an almost unexplainable phenomenon.

Standing in a dark corner with my hood drawn, I quietly observe a creature of my own creation, but yet not. Semantics aside, it is my fault for his existence, there's no doubting that particular notion. Nobodies don't even exist – that's what DiZ tells me anyway. They're no one and nothing with no rights.

Then why does the boy before me seem as real as anyone else?

I've been observing Sora's Nobody for a while now. Just simply watching him from the shadows where I won't get caught. Though I admit it is a somewhat difficult task since Roxas is a lot sharper than his Somebody.

He's also a lot colder and darker than the boy I still consider to be my best friend. If it is still true remains to be seen until he wakes up. The guilt for having caused the chain of events from the moment I opened that door hasn't left me and it only becomes stronger the more I'm around Roxas.

My transgressions have caused the spiky, windswept-haired blonde's existence, which probably could potentially upset the balance of the universe, and while I may sound dramatic, it's probably my luck.

But I digress.

Organization XIII put him to immediate use to help their cause. I know what they're working towards, but I have yet to inform the others of my party. The last thing we need is for Namine to have to rush putting back together the chains of Sora's memories. However, I know DiZ is growing impatient with my taking the time to observe Roxas before I act. He believes that we need full control of the Organization's number XIII in order to wake Sora. Perhaps he is correct, but I'm not about to run into this particular battle completely ignorant of the boy's capabilities. Though at the same time, it has given me the opportunity to observe the rest of Organization XIII as well.

Number VIII, Axel, might prove of some use to me in the future if I can find a way to manipulate him. He doesn't seem to care much for the others…only looks out for himself and Roxas. Their relationship interests me, but I have gained little information to be able to fully understand what kind of relationship it is. Can Nobodies even truly have friendships let alone the potential for anything more?

Crossing my arms over my chest, I hug myself a little tighter. The World That Never Was is a rather cold place on top of it being forever dark and right now, raining.

I created Roxas, and though he isn't a part of me, I caused his existence. Now I need to figure out a way of reversing that mistake. Merging him back with Sora is the obvious answer, but isn't he his own person with his own memories? Will the spiky-haired brunette end up having a split personality considering how different the two boys are? Or was Sora always hiding this part of him?

There are so many questions without answers and considering DiZ is a scientist, I figured he'd be interested in finding out all the potential scenarios before going ahead with his experiment.

Roxas is my creation after all…someone needs to look out for the Nobody.

Watching him finish his assigned task and walk back towards the castle, I close my eyes. This is the last time I will look at him with these eyes for I have observed enough. From now on, my creation will follow the path that I have chosen for him. Tomorrow will be the beginning of his end.

Tonight I will close off my eyes to everyone.

* * *

Fin  
August 2007  
by JeiC  
---  
Author's note: Another prompt. Heh, Riku is Roxas' daddy. runs and hides from Sukunai Kitsune

**For:** kingdom100  
**Claim:** Riku  
**Prompt:** Creation (#85)

* * *


End file.
